Der Medicnin
by TilyaDraug
Summary: Ein unkonventioneller Iryonin wird von Akatsuki in ihr HQ geschleust, damit er den todkranken Itachi Uchiha heilt. Der misstrauische Kisame beobachtet den Grünschnabel mit Argusaugen, während Zetsu zweifelhaften Gefallen an dem jungen Mediziner findet.
1. Chapter 1

„Das Labor ist auch leer! Verdammte Drecks-scheiße, der Bengel ist schon wieder ausgeflogen!"

Enttäuscht und mit leicht angewidertem Gesicht blickte sich der Jashinist in der winzigen, spartanisch eingerichteten Holzhütte um.

Es gab nur diesen einen Raum; weder ein Schlafzimmer, noch ein Bad waren vorhanden.

Nur das angrenzende Laboratorium, das um einiges größer war, als die Bruchbude, an der es angebaut war.

Von Ordnung schien der Bewohner dieser windschiefen Behausung nicht viel zu halten.

Der Küchentisch bog sich unter der Last von Blumenkübeln, die allesamt mit vertrocknenden, übel riechenden, und nicht besonders dekorativen Pflanzen bestückt waren.

Mindestens ein Dutzend halbvoller oder leerer Flaschen fristete sein stummes Dasein zwischen den beiden wurmstichigen Stühlen.

Der Teufel mochte wissen, was für ein Zeug in ihnen vor sich hin dümpelte.

Ein geöffneter Schrank offenbarte nebst wüst ineinandergetürmtem Küchengeschirr und lieblos hineingestopften Handtüchern einen Satz blitzblanker Reagenzgläser, Pipetten, Büretten, Trichter und Glaskolben.

Aus der halb geöffneten Türe zum Laboratorium stank es bestialisch nach Essigessenz, ätherischen Ölen und Spiritus.

Hidans Partner Kakuzu öffnete neugierig den maroden Vorratsschrank, und rümpfte die Nase, als ihm ein Laib angeschimmeltes Brot vor die Füße fiel.

Zwischen etlichen, übereinandergestapelten Einmachgläsern mit undefinierbarem Inhalt, und einer Haarbürste in einem Block mit Küchenmessern, krabbelte ein fetter Tausendfüßler; Kakuzu schloss den Schrank rasch wieder, und verpasste frustriert dem verdorbenen Brot einen deftigen Tritt.

Was für ein Loch! Und überall flog vollgekritzeltes Papier herum.

Nicht zu vergessen, die ubiquitären Spinnenweben und vor allem diese vielen, schwarze Hühnerfedern, oder wusste der Geier von welchem Vogelbürzel diese nervigen Teile abgefallen waren…

„Igitt. Was für eine verfickte, stinkende Hexenküche." motzte Hidan, und schnupperte pikiert an einem Bund Trockenpilze, welches von der Decke baumelte. „Und noch dazu am Arsch der Welt! Wie kann man hier nur freiwillig wohnen?"

Kakuzu runzelte die Stirn, und betrachtete eine Tasse mit abgebrochenem Henkel, die er soeben in dem Kleiderschrank gefunden hatte.

Lumpenschrank hätte es wohl eher getroffen.

Mit spitzen Fingern fischte er den Teebeutel aus dem Ding.

Er war noch warm und feucht. „Ich vermute fast, dass das Bürschlein hier überhaupt nicht wirklich wohnt." murmelte er abwesend. „Er ist ein kleiner Waldschrat, Hidan. Der Typ schläft, speist und wäscht unter freiem Himmel. Schau dir an, wie es hier aussieht."

Er deutete auf das schimmelige Brot zu seinen Füßen. „Das hier ist nur eine Arbeitsstation für den Kerl, kein Zuhause. Er kommt wahrscheinlich nur hierher, um seine Vorräte zu lagern und Tränke zu brauen."

„Woher willst du das wissen?" murmelte der Jashinist trotzig. „Warum nimmt er sich kein Zimmer in Yuga? Ist doch total schnuckelig dort. Vielleicht ein bisschen verschlafen und spießig, aber die haben alles,- heiße Weiber, ein gutes Brauhaus, … und die machen in dem einen Restaurant, in dem wir waren, doch echt geile Rindersteaks, oder?" Er hatte keinen Bock, mit Kakuzu durch diesen gottverdammten Wald zu latschen, um nach diesem schrägen Milchbubi zu suchen.

Der Taki-nin rollte mit den grünen Augen. „Dummkopf! Wer würde diesen Typen schon gerne zum Nachbarn haben? Der Kleine ist nicht viel gesellschaftstauglicher als du, Hidan. Der ist einer, der Giftspinnen neben einem Kindergarten züchtet. Einer, der fröhlich Krötentunnel quer unter dem Marktplatz gräbt. Einer, der die schönsten Hausfassaden der Stadt mit schlecht haftenden Lehmklumpen verschandelt, damit Wildvögel einen Nistplatz bekommen. Yuga hasst den Jungen, selbst wenn er nichts als seinen lebensgefährlichen, gemeinnützigen Job macht. Und er macht ihn gut. Sehr gut sogar. Deswegen will der Leader ihn auch haben. Lass uns versuchen, seiner Chakraspur zu folgen. Wir müssen ihn endlich schnappen. Vielleicht ist er die letzte Chance für den Uchiha."


	2. Die Warnung des Raben

Schmale Hände, mit langen Fingern zupften behutsam in schwindelnder Höhe ausgewählte Mistelzweige von der dicken Rinde des riesigen Kaytsal-baums, der wie ein schlanker Segelmast die meisten anderen Baumkronen dieses Waldes überragte.  
Die Person, die man in Yuga nur als ‚Doku' kannte, ließ ein um das andere Ästchen der parasitäre Heilpflanze, die den ausgedörrten Baum besiedelte, in ihre abgewetzte Sammeltasche wandern.  
Der Wind zerrte an dem hellbraun karierten Leinenstoff seines viel zu großen Hemdes, welches mit einem speckigen Ledergürtel um die Taille zusammengehalten wurde.  
Derbe, flache, vor Dreck starrende Trekkingstiefel undefinierbarer Ursprungsfarbe suchten Halt auf dem spröden Holz.  
Die notdürftigen Flicken im Kniebereich der zerschlissenen Jeanshose scheuerten über borkige Rinde, und begannen, sich langsam aus der dilettantisch eingefädelten Naht zu lösen.  
Dokus hochkonzentrierte Mine verwandelte sich plötzlich in ein breites Grinsen.  
Er schlang die Beine um einen dicken Ast, und ließ sich kopfüber hinab, wobei ihm fast seine obligatorische Strickmütze vom Haupte gefallen wäre.  
Mit der einen Hand zog er sich die giftgrüne Kopfbedeckung sich wieder tiefer in die Stirn, mit der anderen tastete er nach dem dicken Pilzschwamm, den er gerade unter sich entdeckt hatte.  
Gerade hatte er ihn fast von dem dünnen Ast, auf dem er wuchs, gelöst, als er sich just von einem markerschütterten Laut so sehr erschrecken ließ, dass er selbst fast den Halt verloren hätte, und in die Tiefe gestürzt wäre.  
„Rrrraaah! Rrrraaah! Rrrraaah!"  
„…Oh, Mann! Scheiße!" kam es Doku wenige Augenblicke später rau über die Lippen, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte.  
Das Herz schlug ihm noch bis zum Halse, und die Knie zitterten.  
Es war ein dicker Rabe gewesen, der lautlos direkt im Geäst über ihm gelandet war, und dann seine durchdringenden Warnrufe in die Welt geschmettert hatte.  
Es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass Doku von einem Baum gestürzt wäre, und sich aufs Übelste verletzt hätte… Aber aus dieser Höhe würde er wahrscheinlich nicht mehr mit einem gebrochenen Knöchel, einer Platzwunde und einer geprellten Rippe davonkommen…  
Finster schielte er zu dem gefiederten Störenfried hinauf, der den Kopf geneigt hatte, und nun mit einem schwarzen Vogelauge abwartend auf ihn herabglotzte.  
„Was hast du für ein Problem, Mann?" knurrte Doku nervös, und stopfte gewaltsam den Pilzschwamm in seine übervolle Tasche. „Brütest du hier, oder was ist los? Ich dachte immer, ihr Raben seid die Lebensform mit der größten Intelligenz hier im Wald." - Er räusperte sich - „Abgesehen von mir natürlich... So langsam müsste mich doch deine ganze Sippe kennen, und kapiert haben, dass ich euch nichts-…"  
„Rrrraaah!"  
Doku zuckte erneut zusammen. Mit einem weiteren, ohrenbetäubenden Schrei erhob sich der imposante schwarze Vogel nun wieder in die Lüfte, drehte zwei, drei hektische Kreise um den Baum, und flatterte von dannen.  
„Na also… geht doch… Verrücktes Vieh…"  
In Dokus Schläfen begann es unangenehm zu pochen; der Schreck von eben hatte seinen Kreislauf etwas durcheinandergebracht, und schwarze Sterne flimmerten vor seinem Sichtfeld.  
Er beschloss spontan, dass er genug Mistelzweige für heute geerntet hatte, und wollte gerade zusehen, dass er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen bekam, als eine gewaltige Erschütterung, einem Erdbeben gleich, den riesigen Baum erzittern ließ.  
Doku, der sich gerade behände und hektisch wie ein eiliges Eichhörnchen die dicken Äste hatte hinunterhangeln wollen, rutschte ab, fasste ins Leere, und bretterte Meter um Meter, Hals über Kopf, den knorrigen Stamm hinab, mitten durch das seitlich heraus wuchernde Gehölz.  
Er spürte, wie sich seine Handflächen an der Rinde wund scheuerten, vernahm ein hässliches Knacken, von dem er nicht wusste, ob es berstende Äste oder brechende Knochen waren, und keuchte auf, als endlich ein dicker Seitenast, auf dem er bäuchlings landete, seinen Fall abrupt bremste.  
Doku hatte der harte Aufprall den Atem verschlagen, er hustete trocken, und spürte erst jetzt den brennenden Schmerz der zahlreichen Schürfwunden, die er sich während des Falls zugezogen hatte.  
Fast sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, wie ein einziger, pulsierender Bluterguss, besonders dort, wo die Äste sich durch seine Klamotten gebohrt, und die ungeschützte Haut an Bauch, Schultern und Oberschenkeln aufgeschrammt hatten.  
Er stöhnte krächzend auf, und wollte sich an die Stirn fassen, von der es rot und warm auf den weit entfernten Boden tropfte, doch ein Zweig, der den Soff seines Ärmels aufgespießt hatte, hinderte ihn an dieser Bewegung.  
Überhaupt befand er sich in einer ziemlich unbequemen Position, kopfüber und völlig verstrickt in das Geäst.  
Ein wahnsinniges Lachen ertönte plötzlich tief unter ihm, und als Doku den Hals durchstreckte, erkannte er zwei Gestalten, die am Fuße des Kaytsal-baums standen, und zu ihm hochblickten.  
Beide trugen eine Art Uniform, schwarze Mäntel mit weiß umrandeten, roten Wolken.  
Der eine, ein junger Mann mit silbernen, nach hinten gegelten Haaren, zerrte an einer dreischneidigen Sense, deren Klingen sich tief in den Baumstamm gegraben hatten.  
Sein irrer Blick beunruhigte den Medic-nin.  
Es sah von oben so aus, als trüge er purpurfarbenen, schlampig aufgetragenen Lippenstift, doch als er diesen genüsslich von seinem Mundwinkel leckte, und Doku einen weiteren Tropfen seines Blutes dabei beobachten konnte, wie er in die Tiefe fiel, wurde dem Medizingelehrten klar, dass es sich nicht um dekorative Farbe im Gesicht des Mannes gehandelt hatte.  
Was, zum Teufel, wollten diese Typen von ihm?  
Waren das vielleicht Auftragskiller aus seiner Heimat Yuga, die vom Dorfoberhaupt den Befehl bekommen hatten, ihn endlich umzulegen, damit er nie wieder die Gelegenheit bekommen würde, irgendwelche seiner unkonventionellen Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen?  
Gut, die Giftsumachplage, die er zu verantworten hatte, hatte wirklich nicht zu seinen glorreichsten Aktionen gehört, aber ihm dafür gleich Kopfgeldjäger auf den Hals zu hetzen?  
Doku wusste ja, dass er nicht besonders beliebt in Yuga war, aber hey,- er war immerhin der einzige Bewohner mit medizinischen Kenntnissen, und er hatte seinen Job bisher immer…  
Plötzliche Übelkeit machte sich in Dokus Magengegend breit. Er schloss ächzend die Augen.  
Und schon wieder dieses irrsinnige Gelächter von dem Sensen-Typen, das sich in seinen Verstand fraß, und ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.  
„Mann, Kakuzu; der Knirps macht ja jetzt schon schlapp! Scheiße, ich dachte, der hätte ein bisschen was auf dem Kasten! Wo bleibt denn da die Herausforderung? Ey, Kleiner! Kommst du jetzt freiwillig runter, oder soll ich dich kommen, und dich pflücken?"  
Die Sense wurde aus dem berstenden Holz gerissen und ein zweites Mal zum Schlag angesetzt.  
„Lass das, Hidan!" vernahm Doku eine tiefe, knarzige Stimme. „Wir brauchen ihn möglichst unversehrt. Wenn dieser Baum niederfällt, und den Hänfling unter sich begräbt, wird nicht mehr viel Nützliches von ihm übrig bleiben."  
Hidan winkte lässig ab. „Quatsch, Unkraut vergeht nicht so schnell. Lass mir doch nur einmal meinen Spaß, Frankenstein!"  
„Ich gebe dir gleich Spaß, wenn du nicht sofort deine verdammte Sense weg steckst!" donnerte es ungehalten zurück.  
„Lass mich raten,- sonst übernimmst du hocherfreut diese Aufgabe, steckst du sie mir sonst-wo-rein?"  
„Halt die Fresse, du Schwachkopf! Oder denkst du vielleicht, dass es den Leader amüsieren wird, wenn wir ohne den Bengel zurück kommen? Oh, ich vergaß – du kannst ja nicht denken. Aber vielleicht ist dieser Spargeltarzan da oben die letzte Hoffnung für den Uchiha. Wenn er versagen sollte, kannst du dich immer noch mit ihm… beschäftigen…"  
Doku überlief bei den letzten Worten ein kalter Schauder, und hob ermattet die schwer gewordenen Lider.  
Er sah noch, wie sich faszinierende schwarze Fäden schlangengleich den gesplitterten Baumstamm emporschlängelten; geradewegs auf ihn zu…  
Hoch über ihm ließ der Rabe noch einmal seinen warnenden Schrei erklingen, dann wurde es endgültig schwarz vor Dokus Augen.


	3. Böses Erwachen

„Sieh mal, Kakuzu. Die dicken Bandagen um den Brustkorb… Hehe, sieht aus, als wäre der Typ schon öfter so derb auf die Fresse geflogen!"  
„Du sollst lediglich nachsehen, ob er ernsthaft verletzt ist, und nicht so dämlich an ihm herumfingern, du Aas. Er ist noch halb ein Kind."  
„Wen stört´s?"  
„Pff. Mich nicht. Meinetwegen kannst du mit ihm machen, was du willst, du kranker Perversling. Aber bitte sehr erst dann, wenn dir Pein grünes Licht gibt. Wir brauchen den Knirps noch, und zwar in psychisch und physisch halbwegs guter Verfassung."  
„Und das ist er deiner Meinung nach ? Muhahaharr! Schau dir den Typen doch an. Denk allein mal zurück, an seine zugesiffte ‚Wohnung' mit der Schimmelfarm! Als ob der jemals alle Tassen im Schrank gehabt hätte…"  
„…was man von dir natürlich bedenkenlos behaupten könnte…"  
„…geschweige denn, was seine körperliche Verfassung anbelangt…" fuhr Hidan unbeirrt fort, und piekste dem bewusstlosen Doku fast mitleidig mit dem Zeigefinger in den flachen Bauch, „Was für ein erbärmliches Weichei! Keine Muskeln, kein Speck,- der Zwerg hat gar nichts auf den verknacksten Rippen. Ha! Und erst dieses weibische Babyface! Der Kleine sieht auf wie ein gezuckertes Schwuchtel-schnittchen... Fuck!"  
Völlig unerwartet war Doku plötzlich mit einem Ruck hochgefahren.  
Seine vor Schreck geweiteten Augen schienen Hidan aufzuspießen, und dem Jashinisten verschlug es tatsächlich für einen Moment die Sprache bei diesem fremdartigen Anblick.  
Geistesgegenwärtig ergriff Kakuzu Dokus Handgelenke, pinnte sie über seinem Kopf auf den klammen Waldboden, und setzte sich auf seine Oberschenkel, bevor der Junge noch auf dumme Ideen kommen konnte.  
Doku fauchte, und wand sich wie eine Schlange unter dem Taki-nin, der unweigerlich über dieses merkwürdige Bild, welches ihm geboten wurde, grinsen musste.  
„Scheiße…" gluckste Hidan, und beugte sich grinsend über ihren Gefangenen. „Was bist du denn für eine niedliche, kleine Missgeburt? Hey, Kakuzu; mit wem, findest du, hat unser Pussy-Kätzchen hier Ähnlichkeit? Hä?"  
„Keine Ahnung… mit deiner Mutter…?" kam es gelangweilt von dem Finanzier.  
Das, was er da gerade sah, hatte irgendwie mit überhaupt nichts Ähnlichkeit, was er bisher in seinem langen Leben zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so witzig sein kannst… Na, mit Orochimaru, du dementer Flickenteppich!"  
„Zügele deine Zunge, oder ich stopf dir dein unverschämtes Maul!"  
„Oh, la la… womit denn, mein Hübscher?" zirpte der Jashinist provokativ.  
Kakuzu schüttelte resignierend den Kopf, schnarrte irgendein ordinäres Schimpfwort, und ließ es auf sich beruhen.  
Solche ‚Diskussionen' mit Hidan führten ab einem bestimmten Punkt ohnehin zu nichts, außer ziemlich blutrünstigen Enden.  
Kopfschüttelnd warf er einen Blick auf Doku, der verzweifelt versuchte, sich aus seinem eisernen Griff zu befreien.  
„Lassen Sie mich los! Was wollen Sie überhaupt von mir, hä?" krächzte die halbe Portion mit brüchiger, nicht besonders tiefer Stimme.  
Er schien tatsächlich noch ziemlich grün hinter den Ohren zu sein.  
Kakuzu legte den Kopf schief, und starrte skeptisch auf Doku hinab.  
Er fand nicht, dass der Zwerg unter ihm Ähnlichkeiten zu dem Herrn der Schlangen aufwies.  
Der Kleine war etwas blass, aber nicht so kreidebleich wie der berüchtigte Sannin.  
Unter dem leicht hochgerutschten Saum der grünen Wollmütze ließ sich zwar ein ebenso dunkler Haaransatz erkennen, aber seine Züge waren keineswegs maskulin, hart und kantig, wie die des Gründers Otogakures.  
Aber vielleicht hatte Hidan mit seiner Behauptung doch nicht völlig daneben gelegen.  
Diese Augen…  
Kakuzu brauchte zwei Sekunden, bis er registrierte, was mit ihnen nicht stimmte.  
Er zog die Stirn in Falten, und beugte sich tiefer über seinen Gefangenen.  
Man sah tatsächlich nichts Weißes, nur die großen, blaugrünen Iriden.  
Und wie bei Orochimaru wurden diese durch senkrecht geschlitzte Pupillen geteilt, was ihnen diesen typischen, seltsam raubtierhaften Ausdruck verlieh.  
Der stechende Blick des Hänflings wollte so gar nicht zu seinem femininen Gesicht und der androgynen, fast zerbrechlichen Erscheinung passen.  
Wahrscheinlich wirkte der Knabe deshalb eher komisch als respekteinflößend.  
Aber es waren nicht nur die Augen, die Kakuzu stutzen ließen…  
Doku begann, noch verzweifelter zu zappeln, als er Kakuzus vermummtes Gesicht immer näher kommen sah.  
Auch ihn irritierte das, was er da vor sich hatte, aber in seine Faszination mischte sich vor allem ein Gefühl.  
Panik.  
Unheimliche Stoffbahnen, die ein dunkles, versteinert wirkendes Gesicht, fast vollkommen verhüllten.  
Zwischen den Leinen diese smaragdfarbenen, rotgeränderten, kalten Seelenspiegel…  
Er wirkte so leblos.  
„Was, zum Teufel ist das…?"  
…Und diese Stimme, die einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ…  
Ein plötzlicher, explodierender Schmerz in seinen Handgelenken ließ Doku aufkeuchen, als Kakuzu unvermittelt seinen Griff um sie verfestigte.  
Es knackte hörbar, und Kakuzu nutzte die Gelegenheit, um Doku zwei Finger zwischen die Lippen zu schieben.  
Doku begriff, was sein Peiniger vorhatte, und presste fest die Kiefer zusammen, und versuchte, den Mund wieder zu schließen.  
Doch Kakuzu ging mit einer solch unnachgiebigen Gewalt vor, dass Doku sich schließlich zum Nachgeben gezwungen sah, wollte er nicht riskieren, einen oder mehrere Zähne zu verlieren… insbesondere einen von den ganz Speziellen…  
Er lockerte seinen Kiefer, ließ es zu, dass Kakuzu seine Lippen auseinanderzwang.  
„Hab ich mich doch nicht verguckt…" grunzte Kakuzu schließlich zufrieden.  
Er schien tatsächlich eine sadistische Befriedigung bei dem Unterfangen zu verspüren. „Sieh dir das an, Hidan!"  
„Schöne, gepflegte Zähne… vielleicht ein bisschen groß… und ein wenig schief."  
„Ja, fällt dir denn sonst nichts auf, oberflächlicher Idiot?"  
„… ein Vampirgebiss eben, genau wie der verfickte Oto-fuzzy! Wie ich gerade schon sagte…"  
„Was laberst du für einen Müll? Wenn der Kerl solch auffällige Hauer gehabt hätte, wär mir das sicher nicht entgangen."  
„Sicher? Tja, in deinem Alter lässt das Sehvermögen bekanntlich schon mal nach… Unter anderem…"  
„Ich zeigt dir gleich, …"  
Doku schenkte dem gehässigen kleinen Wortgefecht der beiden kaum Beachtung.  
Kakuzu hatte den Griff um seine Handgelenke wieder ein wenig gelockert… vielleicht gelang es ihm ja, sich ganz aus ihm zu winden?  
Sein Körper war gespannt, wie eine Sprungfeder.  
Doch seine zaghaften Versuche blieben vergebens.  
Zu sehr schmerzten die geschundenen Knöchel, und zu stramm hatten sich die Klauen des Hünen um seine schmalen Gelenke geschlossen.  
Er spürte, wie sein rechtes, unteres Augenlid vor Nervosität zuckte, während sich die beiden Kontrahenten über ihm weiter anbrüllten.  
Doku begann zu zittern.  
Er begann zu befürchten, nicht mehr lebendig aus dieser Affäre herauszukommen…  
Die rechte Hand des Vermummten hielt sein Kinn fest umklammert, sein Daumen drückte unangenehm auf seinen Mundwinkel; er könnte es doch riskieren, einfach zuzubeißen, und sein Gift in die Blutbahn dieses Mannes zu jagen…  
Aber was dann?  
Selbst wenn ihm das Glück hold sein sollte, und der Maskierte bestenfalls selig sabbernd ins Land der Träume abdriften würde – sein wahnsinniger Partner würde nur wenige Sekunden später dafür sorgen, dass Doku die Radieschen von unten wachsen sehen konnte… da war er sich sicher!  
„Ist ja jetzt auch scheißegal!" knurrte Kakuzu seinem Partner schließlich entgegen. „Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren. Der Bengel ist wach, und so, wie er sich wehrt, scheint er nicht sonderlich lädiert zu sein. Er soll sein Zeug zusammenpacken, und dann…"  
Kakuzu verengte seine Augen plötzlich zu schrecklichen, grünen Schlitzen. „Sag mal, Kleiner, wie alt bist du überhaupt?"  
Doku presste die Lippen aufeinander und schwieg trotzig.  
Prompt kassierte er eine derbe Ohrfeige von dem Vermummten. „Ich hab dich was gefragt!"  
„…Ähm… neunzehn…" log Doku dann schließlich. Er war sich in diesem Moment nicht einmal sicher, ob es wirklich vorteilhaft war, sich als fast ein Jahrzehnt jünger auszugeben, aber was sollte er tun?  
Doku zwang die Tränen, die seine Augen füllen wollten, zum Versiegen. Seine Wange brannte…  
Was hatten diese Gestalten nur mit ihm vor?  
Kakuzu tauschte einen verunsicherten Blick mit Hidan.  
Man hatte sie geschickt, um nach einem ‚ seltsamen, aber hochbegabten jungen Heiler' zu suchen, der ‚abseits des verschlafenen Dörfchens Yuga' in einer ‚bescheidenen Hütte' hauste, und sich ‚von früh bis spät in der Wildnis herumtrieb, um Ausgangsstoffe für seine außergewöhnlichen Arzneien zu suchen'.  
Tja, und diese Angaben hatten sie nun zu diesem husky-äugigen Winzling geführt.  
Aber… war er auch der, den sie suchten?  
„Bist du Yugas Medic-nin?" wollte Kakuzu dann wissen.  
Doku schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
Hidan warf den Kopf in den Nacken, und schickte sein hysterisches Lachen in den Himmel.  
Kakuzu packte Doku hart am Kragen, und riss ihn zu sich heran, so dass sich ihre Nasen fast berührten.  
„Lüg nicht…" schnarrte er gefährlich leise, und beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie sich Dokus Pupillen vor Erregung zusammenzogen, bis sie nur noch schmale, schwarze Striche waren.  
„Ich… ich habe nicht gelogen…" brachte Doku schließlich hervor. „Yuga hat keinen Medic-nin mehr. Er ist vor einigen Jahren verstorben. Und ich… ich habe noch nie eine Ninja-Akademie von innen gesehen. Aber…"  
„Was, aber?" bellte Kakuzu ihm ungeduldig entgegen.  
„Ich... versorge Yuga mit Arzneimitteln. Und… ich sehe auch ab und an nach den Kranken…"  
„Gibt es in der Umgebung sonst noch jemanden, der das tut?"  
„Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Sonst wäre ich überhaupt nicht mehr hier…"  
„Na dann…"Hidan rappelte sich auf, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, und blickte triumphierend auf ihn hinab. „Dann bist du wahrscheinlich tatsächlich der, nach dem wir gesucht haben! Nicht zu fassen… Egal. Wir werden ab heute deine Dienste in Anspruch nehmen, Süßer. Du kommst mit zu uns, und kümmerst dich um einen Kollegen. Und wenn du dich weigerst, dann kümmern wir uns um dich."  
Doku schluckte schwer.  
„Keine Sorge, wenn du tatsächlich so gut bist, wie man sagt, dann krümmt man dir kein Haar. Vielleicht gefällt es dir sogar bei uns. Du wirst dich wie zu Hause fühlen, umgeben von Tunten, Monstern und Geistesgestörten…"  
„Schließ nicht immer von dir auf andere, Hidan…" schnarrte Kakuzu süffisant, und zerrte Doku wie beiläufig hoch. Er packte ihn von hinten mit einer Hand um den Nacken, und drängte ihn vorwärts.  
„Jetzt geht es erst einmal zurück, in deine Drecksbude. Wahrscheinlich musst du einige Geräte und Substanzen von dir mitnehmen. Ich bezweifele, dass Sasori über alle Mittel verfügt, ein Heilmittel für Itachi herzustellen."  
„Ein Heilmittel,- wofür?" wagte Doku schließlich zu fragen.  
„Du redest ab jetzt nur, wenn du gefragt wirst!" bestimmte der Grünäugige.  
„Aber…-„  
„Klappe halten!" brüllte Kakuzu, und ein paar Vögel stoben aus dem Unterholz auf. „Los. Wird's bald?"  
Grob stieß er den Jungen vor sich her, und Hidan folgte ihnen in einigem Abstand, ein fröhliches Liedchen vor sich hersummend…


	4. My home is my castle

„Mann, Mann, Mann, was bist du bloß für eine Schlampe…" säuselte Hidan, als er Doku mit verschränkten Armen dabei beobachtete, wie er ein paar zusammengeknüllte Wäschestücke aus dem mottenbesiedelten Schrank in seinen Rucksack stopfte. „Hat dich deine Mutter keine Zucht und Ordnung gelehrt?"  
Doku würdigte den Jashinisten, der lässig an der Wand lehnte, keines Blickes.  
„Ey, ich rede mit dir, Schwuchtel!"  
„…Ich hatte nie eine Mutter, die mir so etwas hätte beibringen können." erwiderte Doku schließlich gelassen. „Die einzige richtige Mutter, die ich jemals hatte, hat mir zum Beweis ihrer Fürsorge jede Menge rohen Fisch in den Hals gereihert, anstatt ihn selbst zu fressen, und sich die eigenen Federn ausgerissen, um uns ein warmes Nachtlager zu bereiten. Stellt Sie diese Antwort zufrieden?"  
„Ich wusste gleich, dass du ein abgefuckter Freak bist…" schnurrte Hidan genüsslich.  
Kakuzu, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, sich Dokus Aufzeichnungen anzusehen, drehte sich zu den beiden um.  
Er musterte Doku von oben bis unten.  
Der Kleine schien weder Fisch noch Fleisch, wirkte weder erwachsen, noch wirklich kindlich, und seine Erscheinung allein erlaubte keinen eindeutigen Schluss auf sein Geschlecht.  
Erst jetzt fiel Kakuzu auf, dass seine Augen im Halbdunkel seiner schäbigen Hütte das Restlicht reflektierten. Grünliche Fluoreszenz tauchten die Iriden des Knirpses in ein eigenartiges, kaltes Glühen. Was für eine fremdartig anmutende Gestalt…  
„Woher kommen deine Eltern eigentlich,- aus Yuga?" fragte er neugierig.  
„Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich eher nicht." erwiderte Doku kurz angebunden. Seine Stimme klang fest, beinahe selbstbewusst. Kakuzu grinste. Gerade hatte der Dreikäsehoch noch gezittert, wie Espenlaub. Nun wollte er sich anscheinend keine weitere Blöße geben, und den abgebrühten Typen mimen…  
Gelang ihm aber nicht wirklich…  
„Ah, eine Promenadenmischung ohne Stammbaum, also. Wie sympathisch… Und bei wem bist du dann aufgewachsen?"  
„Bei einer Kormoranfamilie."  
Wollte der Knirps nun austesten, wo bei Kakuzu die Grenzen der Geduld lagen? „Quatsch nicht… Wasservögel ziehen keine… Menschen… groß."  
„Dazu kam es auch leider nicht. Ein Fischer hat mich gefunden, aus dem Nest geholt, und dann ins Waisenhaus von Yuga gebracht.."  
„Aha… Nun gut… Und dann?"  
„…Wurde ich flügge, habe mich hier niedergelassen, wo es mir bedeutend besser gefiel, und mir mein eigenes Zuhause zusammengezimmert."  
„Ja. Sehr beeindruckend… Nun lass dir nicht jeden Wurm einzeln aus der Nase ziehen!" ärgerte sich Kakuzu. „Erzähl mal was über deine Karriere als Medic-nin!"  
Doku seufzte, und warf eine Handvoll Socken in seine Tasche. Es sah nicht so aus, als würde nur eine einzige davon zu der anderen passen. „Ich sagte doch schon,- ich habe keine Ninja-Ausbildung. Und außerdem dachte ich, ich sollte nicht so viel reden, und wir hätten ohnehin zu wenig Zeit?" kam es ein wenig flapsig von seinen Lippen. Ein wenig ZU flapsig.  
Doku zuckte zusammen, als eine Kaffetasse dicht neben seinem Kopf an der Wand zerschellte.  
Hidan lachte meckernd. Kakuzu hingegen schien überhaupt nicht amüsiert.  
„Ich warne dich, treib es nicht zu weit. Du bist nicht in der Position, Spielchen zu spielen, Junge… Überleg dir gut, ob du es mit mir verscherzen willst."  
„Uuuuh…" flötete Hidan, und klimperte mit den Wimpern. „Pass lieber auf deinen süßen Knackarsch auf, Kleiner,- ich glaube, Kuzu-Chan interessiert sich für dich. Er will, dass du ein bisschen NETTER zu ihm bist... Das verlangt er von mir auch immer, bevor er über mich herfällt, wie ein Tier!"  
Dokus Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen.  
„Hör nicht auf den Dummschwätzer. Der kann nicht anders." knurrte ‚Kuzu-Chan' mit herablassender Arroganz. „Warum hat man dich auf der Akademie nicht gewollt? Yuga bildet kaum Ninjas aus,- die müssten doch über jeden Nachwuchs, der ihrer Streitmacht den Rücken stärkt, erfreut sein! Sogar über einen Sonderling wie dich…"  
Doku zuckte fahrig mit den Schultern, und packte hektisch seine Unterwäsche ein. „Hm… Äh… Tja… Nö. War mir sowieso egal. Wofür muss ich zum Beispiel einen Schattendoppelgänger erschaffen können, wenn ich nur Arzneimittel herstellen will?" Er lachte nervös. Es klang nicht echt. „Na, ja. Die Fertigkeiten, die ich dafür brauche, habe ich mir selbst angeeignet. Durch Experimente, Selbstversuche, und mithilfe von Bergen von Fachliteratur. Selbst ist… der Mann, nicht? Ich brauche niemanden, der mir beibringt, wie man kämpft, und ich brauche kein Stirnband mit dem Symbol des Dorfes. Obwohl es vielleicht einen erstklassigen Knieschoner abgegeben hätte… Krankheiten heilen kann ich auch sehr gut ohne einen Ninja-Rang."  
„Hört, hört… Und, wie läuft das Geschäft so?" hakte Kakuzu hellhörig nach. „Wenn du echt so gut bist, wie man sagt, müsstest du ja schon ordentlich was auf der hohen Kante haben, oder?"  
„Ich nehme nicht von jedem Patienten Geld an. Manche beispielsweise bieten mir als Gegenleistung an, meine Wäsche zu waschen, oder erlauben mir, mich von ihren Erntefeldern zu bedienen."  
Hidan blickte skeptisch grinsend an der zierlichen Gestalt hinab, die in ziemlich verdreckten und ausgefransten Klamotten vor ihm hockte, und seinen abgewetzten Rucksack packte, der auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. „Du siehst nicht aus, als würdest du auch nur von einer dieser beiden Möglichkeiten Gebrauch machen…"  
Doku ging nicht auf diese gehässige Bemerkung ein, und fuhr fort. „Und wieder andere Personen behandele ich völlig umsonst. Das, was ich an Lohn bekomme, geht meist ohnehin vollkommen für neue Geräte und Grundsubstanzen drauf, die ich nicht selbst herstellen kann. Alles andere, was ich brauche, gibt mir der Wald, der Fluss, das Gebirge und das Meer."  
Kakuzu schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf; was für ein idealistischer Trottel...  
„Ach du Scheiße, ein Öko-Hippie-Greenpeace-Flachwichser…" sprach Hidan laut aus, was beide dachten, und verdrehte die Augen. „Lass dir ruhig mehr Zeit mit dem Packen. So ein Vogel wie du bekommt sowieso keinen störenden Besuch…"  
Doku blickte nüchtern in die Runde und schulterte seine Tasche. „Ich habe meine persönlichen Sachen fertig gepackt."  
Kakuzu musterte den kleinen Rucksack. „Viel ist es ja nicht. Nun gut. Und was musst du mitnehmen, um das Arzneimittel für unseren Kollegen herstellen zu können? Überlege gut, denn ich kann dir nicht sagen, wann und ob du deine Bruchbude jemals wieder sehen wirst."  
Doku sog scharf die Luft ein, und zwang sich zur Ruhe. „Tja. Solange ich nicht weiß, an welcher Krankheit der Herr leidet, würde ich sagen – das ganze Labor!"  
„Wenn wir wüssten, was der Typ hat, hätten wir den langen Weg zu dir nicht auf uns genommen, sondern irgendeinen beschissenen Medic-Nin aus der Umgebung gekidnapped." schnarrte Kakuzu. „Und im Übrigen: Falls du es noch nicht wusstest: Du erlebst mich gerade verhältnismäßig gut gelaunt. Fordere dein Glück nicht heraus. Den schnippischen Unterton solltest du dir lieber sparen…"  
„Verzeihen Sie." räumte der Jüngere schnell ein. „Aber es wäre wirklich vorteilhafter gewesen, wenn Ihr Kollege zu MIR gekommen wäre. Und überhaupt… warum werde ich überhaupt überfallen und bedroht? Sie hätten mich auch einfach FRAGEN können, ob ich Ihren Kameraden behandeln würde,- ich wäre ohne zu zögern mitgekommen, und hätte Ihnen geholfen, ohne etwas dafür zu verlangen!"  
Keine zwei Sekunden später befand sich Dokus Kehle im eisernen Griff von Kakuzus Händen.  
Hart wurde er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gedrückt, so dass der Putz abbröckelte.  
Kakuzu lehnte sich langsam, ganz langsam zu ihm vor, während der deutlich Kleinere erstickt nach Luft rang.  
„Jetzt hör mir mal ganz genau zu, Winzling. Du wirst nicht lange genug leben, um es ein zweites Mal von mir zu vernehmen."  
Der Taki nin kam mit seinem verhüllten Mund gefährlich nahe an Dokus Gesicht, und der Junge konnte die Wärme seines Atems noch durch die Bandagen und durch den Baumwollstoff seiner eigenen, grünen Mütze an seinem Ohr spüren, als der Ältere im die Worte zuraunte:  
„Du scheinst nicht zu wissen, wen du vor dir hast. Aber Unwissen schützt vor Strafe nicht. Wir sind die, die nicht nach etwas fragen zu brauchen. Wir nehmen uns einfach das, was wir wollen. Wir sind die, die keinen Regeln folgen. Wir machen die Regeln. Und wir sind die, die dich, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, kalt machen, wenn du rumzickst, unsere Erwartungen enttäuschst, oder uns schlicht und ergreifend zu sehr auf den Senkel fällst."  
Abrupt entließ der den jungen Mediziner aus seinem Würgegriff, und der Katzenäugige rutschte japsend an der Wand herab.  
Wie der Estrich an der Wand war auch seine gesammelt wirkende Fassade völlig zerbröckelt.  
Der Junge zitterte, seine Zähne klapperten aufeeinander; und plötzlich schlug er sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf den Mund, als hätte er sich versehentlich auf die Zunge gebissen.  
Dann wurde er plötzlich ganz still, und starrte nachdenklich ins Leere.  
„Ich hoffe, wir haben uns verstanden!" bellte Kakuzu ihm noch entgegen, bevor er sich umdrehte, und voran, Richtung Labor stapfte. „Und jetzt hoch mit dir. Es wird Zeit, deine Hexenküche auszusortieren. Na, los. Wird´s bald!"  
„Ähm, Kakuzu… Ich glaube, dein Mundgeruch hat den Kleinen ins Koma versetzt…" machte sich Hidan bemerkbar, der das Schauspiel bisher mit amüsierter Faszination verfolgt hatte.  
„…Was? Soll das ein Scherz sein?"  
„Nö. Der Zwerg ist eingepennt. Oder er fand deine Rede vielleicht einfach zu öde… Vielleicht ist er auch spontan gestorben…"  
„Was zum…"  
Kakuzu hatte auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht, und zerrte das Fliegengewicht einhändig am Kragen hoch. An seinem schlanken Hals sah man noch die roten Abdrücke seiner Hände. Hatte er dem Hänfling vielleicht doch zu hart zugesetzt?  
Aber er schien noch zu leben, denn Kakuzu konnte seinen Herz so deutlich und so schnell pulsierend schlagen spüren, als flatterte ein großer, wilder Vogel unter seinem Hemd.  
Er verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige, worauf der Junge kurz seine Augen öffnete.  
Kalter Schweiß glänzte auf seiner Stirn.  
Seine Pupillen waren riesige, schwarze Seen.  
Er nuschelte etwas zusammenhangloses, dann leckte er sich mit der gespaltenen Zunge über die blassen Lippen.  
Eine dünne Blutspur zog eine schmale, rote Linie über die fahle Haut.  
Und zum zweiten Male an diesem Tage flüchtete sich der Junge in eine Ohnmacht.  
„Na, wunderbar." maulte Hidan gelangweilt. „Dornröschen, Teil zwei… Hat der Bengel die Fallsucht, oder was?"  
„Er hat eine kleine, aber tiefe Wunde auf der Zunge. Blutet aber kaum." murmelte Kakuzu abwesend. Er bette den Bewusstlosen notdürftig auf den Boden, und betrat etwas ratlos das Laboratorium.  
Es war überraschend sauber und ordentlich in diesem Raum, der viel größer war, als die verdreckte Wohnstube.  
Doch was sollte man aus diesem Wust an Standgefäßen, Einmachgläsern, Geräten und Instrumenten mitnehmen? Kakuzus Blick fiel auf eine kleine Tasche.  
Es schien eine Art Notfallkoffer zu sein. Spritzen, ein paar Lösungen und Pillen flogen dort herum, Skalpelle und Verbandszeug, sowie einige wohlbekannte, obligatorische Geräte zur Untersuchung eines Patienten.  
Damit konnte man schon mal nichts falsch machen. Sollte der Knirps, insofern er bald wieder erwachte, den Uchiha zu Gesicht bekommen, und eine Diagnose stellen, konnte man immer noch Zetsu und Sasori schicken, um die erforderlichen Gegenstände ins Hauptquartier zu schaffen.  
Er griff nach der Tasche, und kehrte zu seinem Partner zurück, der sich inzwischen grinsend neugierig über den komatösen Bengel gebeugt hatte. „Schau mal, was ich zwischen der Wäsche gefunden habe!"  
Er winkte seinem Kollegen mit einem blaukarierten BH entgegen. „Entweder ist der Milchbubi doch nicht schwul, oder er ist ne Transe… Egal, ob das Teilchen ihm gehört oder seiner Trulla – Geschmack hat keiner von beiden."  
„Schmeiß das Ding weg, und lass uns von hier verschwinden."  
„Von mir aus. Du nimmst den Rucksack, und ich trage den Pimpf?"  
„Wenn es dich glücklich macht…"  
Hidan grinste zur Antwort, lud sich den schmächtigen Doku auf die Schultern, und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf seinen Hintern. „Yeeee-hah! Auf geht´s! Bloß raus aus diesem Siff! Wenn ich so was, wie DAS hier sehe, weiß ich erst unser Hauptquartier richtig zu schätzen!"


End file.
